


一件外套，一颗真心

by JasmineH



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: College!AU, M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 13:49:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17509778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasmineH/pseuds/JasmineH
Summary: 所以邦德就让Q穿了他的外套，而它现在也算是Q的外套了。（或者说，邦德和Q共享一件棒球外套，然后陷入了爱河，这一切都顺理成章。）





	一件外套，一颗真心

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [i'll give you my jacket, i'll give you my heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14900159) by [andfinallywearehome](https://archiveofourown.org/users/andfinallywearehome/pseuds/andfinallywearehome). 



> 大家好！我又来渣翻了orz。男友外套这个梗实在是过于甜蜜，导致我翻译的时候仿佛打了鸡血。欢迎大家前来捉虫，也请大家多多支持原作者。

这是件漂亮的外套。

这是一件棒球外套——即使它的主人并不为棒球队效力——海军和灰色是大学的代表色，邦德二字被绣在其背面，在同样漂亮的007数字的上面。从邦德得到它的那一刻起，他似乎就再也没有把它拿下来。这件外套好像他的另一层皮肤，而且即使他没有穿在身上，你也可以保证它一定就在附近的某个地方。比如当你看到邦德在一个周四的演讲中小憩，你会发现它被披在椅子的后面。

当然，这的放法似乎挺危险的，因为邦德是那种喜欢乱动别人东西的人，有时被他无情抢窃过的人会小小地报复回来。这点被Q所证实了。当Q从座位后的过道上窜过时，他在没有任何警告的情况下眼疾手快地捞起了邦德的外套 。邦德怒气冲冲地回头瞪了一眼，要知道可没人敢碰他的外套，而Q已经不紧不慢地把胳膊伸进了袖子里。邦德的袖子对于Q来说太长了一些，宽大的衣服松松垮垮地挂在他瘦削的身体上，盖住了他这周穿的那件难看的绿格子羊毛开衫。

“你妈妈没教过你不要碰别人的东西吗？”

“那你妈妈没教过你吗？”Q理直气状地反问道，表现得像是从来没从别人那里拿过一粒米。也许，随着邦德靠在椅子上乱动他东西的次数日益增加，还总一副天经地义的样子，Q完全有底气这么做。

所以邦德就让Q穿了他的外套。

_____

 

而它现在也算是Q的外套了。

每当邦德比赛的时候，他的外套就落到了他的“安保”同学手中。Q把外套披在肩膀上假装观看着比赛。他总是声称他认真观看了他们校队每场比赛的每分每秒，但是邦德对其大部分时间都在盯着电脑的事实心知肚明。Q通常只在比赛即将结束的时候才抬头看看谁输谁赢，顺便记记比分，以防邦德事后问他最终比分是多少。

这没关系。邦德对他的做法没什么意见。他还有玛德琳来对他在比赛中的表现进行深入分析。即使他的比赛是在游泳练习的同一天，她也从不错过。邦德知道怎么在人群中认出她来——她垂到肩上的湿发看起来就像是金色的波浪。

同为运动健将，她总是对他所做的每件事都挑剔万分（实际上邦德喜欢这点，因为一味的赞美并不能让他有所精进）。但在这特别的一天，在一次特别令人印象深刻的胜利之后，她只是微笑着，紧紧地拥抱着他，尽管他满身大汗，急需洗澡。邦德知道马德琳会在之后的庆功马丁尼酒席上说这完全归功于她的专家建议， 但现在他正忙于运行着过剩的肾上腺素，过于兴奋而无暇顾及这种事。

甚至Q都来祝贺他，然后把他的外套扔了过来。

“我想你需要这个。”他在邦德接住外套的时候说道。Q听起来对比赛上的精彩表现并不感到特别激动，但在他说话的时候，他的嘴唇上翘曲线刻画出一个温柔的微笑。这样的笑容只有他的朋友才有幸看得到。

邦德穿上夹克，上面还残留着Q的味道。邦德觉得那气味还蛮讨人喜欢的。

_____

 

接下来的那个周四，研讨会以邦德被嘲弄“我真不敢相信你会把周五晚上的时间浪费在这种事上”结束。邦德飞速地瞥了一眼身后，Q正在和他的队员坦纳交谈，手里还拿着一张传单。

“我不认为去科技展是浪费时间。”Q吸了吸鼻子说。邦德不确定这周五晚上坦纳是不是打算着看足球来着，要知道他的朋友Q在任何意义上都不是个运动人士。

 “只有你才会去这种地方。”坦钠说道。他并不是对Q不友好，但他说话的方式让邦德听了心生不快。

“我会去的。”他不假思索地说道，直截了当地加入了谈话。

坦纳被打断时高高地扬起了眉毛，与他形成对比的是Q的眼睛亮了起来。他以确保安全似地把传单塞进了邦德的手里。显而易见，第二天晚上在伦敦市中心将要举办一个科技展，而邦德本应像往常一样计划加入维斯帕或费利克斯道他们常去的酒吧通宵狂欢。不过偶尔选择清醒一周也无伤大雅吧？

显然，其他人都不认为这不是个事儿。在邦德给马德琳将发生了什么的时候，对方的眼睛瞪得像铜铃那么大。

玛德琳坐在餐桌上，看着邦德为他们做饭。“我没听错吧？詹姆斯·邦德，这个以在七秒钟内喝三杯龙舌兰酒而臭名昭著的男人，正准备放弃饮酒计划去那什么的……科技展？”

邦德在寻找辣椒粉的过程中说道：“冷静点，这又不是什么惊人的大事。”

她并没有如他所说地冷静下来。

“我真不敢相信除了把自己喝得昏昏欲睡外你还会在星期五晚上计划别的事情。快给我讲讲你的约会对象是谁？那人怎么有这么大的魔力？”

“这才不是约会。是Q，没人陪他去科技展，所以我说我会去的。“她的沉默让他暂时放弃了对调料的追求，继而转身面对她。要知道沉默往往意味着她正忙于评估什么东西（毕竟她修的可是心理学）。

“这不是约会。”他再次强调道，避免节外生枝。

“如果你坚持这么说的话。”她的嘴拧出了半个微笑，眼睛闪闪发光，好像她洞悉了什么他不知道的事情。

真是嗅了血的心理学家。

_____

 

科技展并不是能让人兴奋的东西。邦德对这些东西没有任何兴趣，也不禁开始琢磨为什么自己为什么会为了这种东西从第六区一路跑来。 Q紧紧抓住他的手，拖着他在展厅里上蹿下跳，就像是个第一次进糖果店的孩子一样。

这简直太可爱了，但邦德不会开始向任何人承认这一点，尤其是他自己。

当他们走出大厅时，邦德的肚子突然咕噜噜地叫了起来，由于邦德并没有为了戒酒禁食才一路跑到伦敦市中心，他们选择在当地一家中餐馆吃饭。Q的兴致几乎是有感染力的，以至于邦德不介意他们的晚餐谈话成为了现代科技的独角戏，这个话题一直持续到他们走出餐厅，来到地铁站，静候回家的列车。尽管现下已是早春，夜晚的空气中还是带着一丝寒意，邦德很快注意到Q在说话的期间试图克制自己哆哆嗦嗦的身体。毫无疑问，他拉不下脸提起气温下降的事实。

“你就没有带外套吗？”邦德说道。得到回应后他耸了耸肩，脱下了他的007压花外套，将它递到了Q的手中。Q回报他了一个感激的微笑。

当邦德意识到他忘记把外套要回来的时候，他都已经快到家了。

_____

 

“你是不是很喜欢他？”

当Q在下星期一体育俱乐部结束后来到邦德身边退还外套的时候，马德琳若有所思地问道。

“当然了，我们是朋友。”邦德一边穿上外套一边说，他动作隐晦地呼吸着上面附着的气息。

“朋友？“她重复着，然后咯咯地笑了。“哦，亲爱的詹姆斯。”

“怎么了？”

“你都带他去吃晚饭了，还在对方冷的时候把外套给了他。”

“你的意思是我应该让他冻死在大街上？”

“并非如此。只不过你从来没有给过别人你的外套。”她愉悦的笑着。

这下邦德哑口无言了。

_____

 

大概，如果这样的事情只发生过一两次，邦德老早就可以摆脱关于他和Q是不是只是朋友的争论了。

不幸的是，或者幸运的是——这取决于你从什么角度看问题——Q现在一有什么事第一个找到的就是邦德。他似乎对伦敦所有的地下事件都有了如指掌，从诗歌之夜（邦德在脑海里做了笔记，试图在玛德琳后来问起时用诗歌里令人惊讶的辛酸的故事来分散对方的注意力）到在国家美术馆闲逛（Q给他买了一张“战舰无畏号”的明信片，邦德把它藏进口袋里，以便安全保管）。

在一个星期六，邦德终于有空和他的酒友们到老地方喝酒。在这期间，费利克斯突然问道：“你那件糟糕透顶的外套跑哪去了？我还以为你做过手术让它成为了你身体的一部分呢。”

“在干洗店呆着呗。”他不假思索地撒了个谎，并试图忽视玛德琳窃笑着嘬了一口玻璃杯里的金馥力娇酒。好吧，他们都知道它在Q的公寓的某个地方，很可能现在正枕在猫屁股下。

这个“仅仅是朋友”的话题开始渐渐变了味。

_____

 

“我们算是在约会吗？”

邦德舌尖滑落的问题打破了他和Q之间舒适的沉默。他现在在Q的厨房里，与一只堪称巨大的斑猫抢着餐桌上的空间。他们一边吃着晚饭一边学习，他们都能想象到玛德琳知道此事的尖叫声：学习？詹姆士·邦德什么时候开始学习了？

Q听到邦德的问题后不自然地停顿了一瞬，然后继续做着之前的事情了。

“我也不知道。”他说话的时候一旁的邦德试图绞尽脑汁地想出一个后续问题来解决他刚刚陷入的困境。

“你想让它成为约会吗？”

“我想……是的，当然了。”邦德说道，还郑重其事地点了点头。

Q扫了一眼对方的肩膀，看了他一会儿，好像在检查他是否是认真的。然后他脸上的表情柔合了下来，温暖的笑意浮现在他的面庞，这一次，里面还带着满满的爱意。

“好吧，那么，”Q慢吞吞地说着，指了指身上的慢跑短裤和褪了色的T恤，“我想我应该为我们的约会好好打扮一下。”

“不要紧。”邦德的嘴角翘起，与Q的微笑交相辉映。

“你可以穿我的外套。”


End file.
